User blog:Cønverted/Raven's Cry
Prologue Derek had just learned the happiest news of his life. His baby had been born. He hopped into his car, and drove at too fast of a speed for his own safety. At a red light, he attempted to stop, but was thrown forward, and crashed into a few other cars. Derek was fading in and out of consciousness. He coughed. Shouts, screams, and gasps filled the atmosphere. He heard sirens in the background. He was lifted out of his car, and set on a stretcher. He woke up in a hospital bed. "Mm.. My baby!" He tried to sit up, but his back refused. He groaned. Lily wiped tears from her face. "Derek.." "Lily, may I see my daughter..?" Lily nodded without hesitation, and passed the little, black haired bundle into Derek's arms. "She's beautiful." Derek croaked. Lily smiled. "Her name's Raven." Derek held the little, giggling bundle closer to his face, and kissed her forehead. "You're going to work miracles one day." He murmured to her, before quickly handing her to Lily, exploding into a fit of coughing. He smiled weakly up at Lily. "I love you, my beautiful dove." He laid his head down, closing his eyes. His life signs faded. Lily broke into a sob. Raven started crying with her. -4 years later- Lily couldn't take it anymore. Boyfriends coming, abusing, then going. She missed Derek. She wanted to see him again. Raven was sleeping peacefully. She walked to Raven's room, kissing her forehead. "Until we meet again, my sweet." She walked out to the kitchen. Raven woke up, and slid off her small bed. She toddled down the stairs. "Mommy?" She stopped when she found the cold, lifeless body of her mother, Lily. She ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to the phone, calling 911. "Mommy's cold!" She screamed to the operator. The ambulance was too late. Lily was long gone. Chapter One Raven sat in her uncle's living room. She stared out the window. "Raaaaaven! I'm hooome~!" Great. ''She thought. ''He's drunk. "Hi, Kaleb." She mumbled. "It's dad to you!" He giggled like a child. "Hi, Kaleb." She repeated. Her uncle hissed, and walked over, slamming Raven's head into the table. Raven shrieked. "Serves you right, ungrateful brat." He hissed, trudging off. That night, Raven sat in her room, staring at a picture of her and her mom. She had plastered a picture of her father next to it. She walked to her bed, laying down. She was soon awoken to someone banging on her bedroom door. "Open up~!" Kaleb's friend chimed. "Leave me alone. I told you I wasn't interested." Raven snapped. "What if I paid you?" He cooed. Raven considered that. She could get a train ticket out of town with that. "Hmph, fine. Remember, you're only laying here. You don't touch me." "Right." The man chuckled. Raven sighed, and went back to sleep after being paid a good 50 dollars. Chapter Two '' ''Raven had secretly logged onto her uncle's laptop, booking a train into L.A, it was the cheapest one. She packed her bags, and ran to the train station while her uncle wasn't home. Where she would go from there, she didn't know. She stepped onto the train once it arrived, sitting down. Next to her was the most handsome, most friendly male she'd ever met. "Wow." She murmured. They hit it off instantly. She found out his name was Sam. His smile.. Oh, his smile made her feel something she hadn't felt for a long time, and she just couldn't describe it. Sam offered for her to stay with him in his apartment. Of course, she had to say yes. Sam was friendly, of course, but his mother wouldn't leave the two alone, and would visit every day, stayed for a few hours, and teased them. Both of them hated it. Raven learned that if she stayed in her room and pretended to be sick, Sam's mother would instantly leave, she was germophobic. "You beat the system." Sam would say every time. God, how she loved his voice. After a while, Sam and Raven started dating. They had a wonderful relationship. That is, until Sam was deployed in the military, leaving Raven to the apartment. Raven fell into depression, never knowing if Sam was alive. She lived this way for 3 years. 19, alone, scared for her boyfriend. Not the best situation for her, making barely enough money to pay rent for the apartment. She worked nightshifts, and had multiple jobs. She refused to give up her boyfriends apartment. Chapter Three Sam walked through the apartment door, and found Raven running toward him, tears running down her face. Sam smiled, embracing her in a hug. Raven buried her face in his shirt. "I missed you." "I missed you too, Raven. I fought my hardest, knowing I could come home to you." Raven smiled. "I love you, Sam." She murmured. Sam smiled back. "I love you too." Raven passed out in Sam's arms. He chuckled, setting her on her bed, and went to watch T.V. After a bit, he heard a "thud" from Raven's room. She was awake. Or so he thought. She lay on the floor, snoring. Eventually he passed out. Sam awoke to Raven shaking him. "The apartment's on fire!" "W-what?!" He looked around in a panic. Slowly realizing nothing happened, he frowned at Raven. "Had to get you up some way." Raven said with a dismissive hand wave. Sam rolled his eyes playfully, kissing Raven's forehead. ~Later that day~ Raven sat in her room, sketching. Sam was making dinner. Raven heard something dripping She frowned, looking around, freezing when she saw water covering the kitchen. "Sam, what happened in there?" She called over. "One of the pipes broke!" Sam called back, slowly but surely fixing it. Raven sighed with relief, and went back to her room to sketch. She eventually passed out. Chapter Four The day Sam came home was the worst day of her life. She woke up to a window shattered, the apartment destroyed, and Sam dead. She screamed, falling to her knees by Sam's body. "Nonono... Please..." She sat there, sobbing until she couldn't anymore. She stood up, calling 911. She choked back tears as they carried Sam's body out of the apartment. She cleaned up, then sat on the couch. "I.. No.. What now.." She was evicted soon after, being unable to keep up the rent. She lived in a crappy apartment with a stranger. They didn't mind each other much, until he came into her room one night. ~1 week later~ "Agh, I don't feel so good." She mumbled. "Maybe you should get a pregnancy test." Zachary said with a grin. "What the hell would that be f- YOU LITTLE-" "You're welcome." Zachary stepped out of the apartment with a suitcase. Raven dropped to her knees. Later that day, she got a pregnancy test. Luckily, it was negative. "Phew, for a minute there, I thought I was pregnant." She sighed. "At least I can pay for this apartment." She sighed, walking back to her room, going to sleep. Chapter Five Raven awoke to the smell of fire. "Fire!" She yelled, and got up. Half her apartment was on fire. "Ah!" She ran out, and down the street. She couldn't be caught. They'd charge her for the repairs. She looked through her pockets to see what she had. Her wallet, and her smartphone. "Well, guess who's on the run. Already had my uncle and his friends looking for me." She spent the next while jumping from ally to ally. Hiding in dumpsters. Stealing from grocery stores. One day, they found her. In front of her stood Kaleb, and his goony friends. He frowned down at her. "Hello, Raven." "K-Kaleb." Kaeb grabbed her arm. "We're going home." Raven yanked her arm away. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not part of your family anymore! You aren't-" She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the scene. Kaleb yelled in outrage. "Hey, that's my neice!" Raven didn't know what to think. The figure placed her on a motorcycle, and he got on in front of her. "Mind telling me who you are?" Raven asked. "You'll find out later." He stated simply. Category:Blog posts